


Переплетены уж давно два пути

by Longways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Incest, M/M, PWP, Poems, Romance, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longways/pseuds/Longways
Summary: Дин вернулся из ада.





	

Сэм изнемогал от желания к брату.  
– Хочу! Не могу больше ждать.  
Он всё ещё Дина не верил возврату.  
И старший не смог отказать...

Толкая тихонечко Сэма к кровати,  
Дин сдёрнул футболку с него.  
И взглядом ожёг, и рук в перехвате  
Как током пронзило его.

И поцелуй этот, словно награда  
За всё ожидание-боль.  
И сердце стучит, будто бы канонада.  
– Всё будет, ты только позволь.

Желаешь – мы сделаем всё, что хотим.  
Да, Сэмми, давай же, расслабься,  
Впусти меня, милый, и мы улетим.  
Вот так, мой хороший. Избавься

От всех предрассудков и думать забудь,  
Почувствуй меня там, где хочешь.  
– Нам смазка нужна, где-нибудь раздобудь...  
Ну, Ди-ин, ну куда ж ты уходишь?

А Дин ведь готовился. Знаем, что он  
Не причинит никогда Сэму боли.  
– Вот смазка, малыш. Я по полной снабжён,  
Сейчас я тебя подготовлю.

И палец вошёл. Отозвалось кольцо –  
Упруго стянуло фалангу.  
Задвигались оба как пара пловцов,  
Как пара партнёров в танго.

– Ну, тише, родной. Тебя подготовить  
Мне надо, чтоб не было больно.  
Два пальца в плену уже. Резкий вздох-стон  
Из сэмова горла довольно.

Заветную точку задел Дин. И с каждым  
Движеньем сильней распаляясь,  
Сэм стонет, елозит по простыням.  
Дин видит, и, вновь вдохновляясь,

Уж третий он вводит. Сэм всхлипнул:  
– Ещё.  
И Дину уже невтерпёж.  
Как карту рисует у Сэма внутри –  
Вот здесь вот прочертишь, нажмёшь,

По кругу пройдёшь, остановишься тут  
И двинешься снова по кругу...  
А сэмовы пальцы по ткани скребут,  
Стянув её, словно подпругу.

И Дин уж не может. Притянув Сэма ближе,  
Подводит ко входу свой член,  
Из брата волной возбуждение брызжет.  
Попал Дин в свой сладостный плен...

И в этом сплетении тел не найти,  
Кто больше берёт, отдаёт.  
Переплетены уж давно два пути,  
Кто ищет – всегда познаёт.

Вошёл и застыл, чтобы дать попривыкнуть.  
Но Сэмми – братишка-юла –  
Не стал ждать спокойно, и спину он выгнул –  
Страсть боль превозмогла.

Тугое и жаркое обволокло,  
Дин толкается глубже и глубже.  
Сдержаться ему уже сверхтяжело,  
И он почти вышел наружу.

Но снова толкнулся, вошёл до конца.  
– Дин! Всё, не могу я! О, боже!  
Я кончу сейчас! Ещё пара толчков!  
– Да, Сэм, и я тоже, я тоже!

Взрываются оба. Одновремено.  
Сэм спермой залил весь живот.  
– Нам нужен повтор.  
И Дин:  
– Да, непременно.  
Охота, дела подождут...


End file.
